I Will Catch All Your Tears, and Turn Them Into Crimson Roses (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Shadow The Hedgehog and OC love!


I Will Catch All Your Tears, and Turn Them Into Crimson Roses(Shadow The Hedgehog love story)

Chapter 1 A Wish Granted

Your pov-

My red, and black, heavy duty, water proof, back pack was filled with my multi-tool, phone, drawing pad, pencils, erasers, pencil crayons, phone charger for some apparent reason, a survival guide, MP3, and headphones, and the charger to my MP3, and pads, amongst other things. I was heading down my street to the pitiful beach. I felt drawn to that area. I swung my book bag over my left shoulder, then flipped it over my right arm, so it rested on my shoulder gently, and weightlessly. My half brother, Hoganic started to follow me. "I'm coming with you." He said. I nodded. I made my way out the house, and ran to the beach. I hopped down among the rocks. I heard a shining noise. I followed my ears. I jumped down upon the sand, and followed the shore line of rocks. I spotted something shiny wedged in behind a couple of large sandstone rocks. I went up to it, and pushed my hand in, and attempted to pull it out. I finally managed, but my hand had multiple scrapes from the rock. I felt some sort of energy course through me. It appeared to be a red Chaos Emerald. No it can't be, can it?! I thought to myself. "Cool. What is it? It reminds me of a Chaos Emerald." My half brother, Hoganic, said. The Emerald shone brightly and my brother, and I was enveloped in a white light. My feet left the ground. I closed my eyes, and felt myself kinda fall. I felt cold, wet, heavy rain drops pound against my skin rapidly. I sat up, and opened my eyes, already soaked from the rain. Thank god my bag is water proof, and has no openings, and is completely safe from the rain on the inside. I thought. I stood up in mud, and slipped a bit, but regained my footing, and didn't fall. The Chaos Emerald was still in my hand, glowing brightly. My hand had brown quills instead of skin. They had bicycle gloves as usual, but they had inhibitor rings on them where my wrists were. I was wearing my same baggy hoddie, with my baggy black t-shirt underneath, with a skull on it, and camouflaged combat pants, with tons of pockets, and I was wearing sneakers that looked exactly like Shadow's, but they were smaller, because I have small feet. I put the Emerald in my pants pocket. I wonder if this is a dream. I thought as I looked around. "Hoganic?" I asked. He was gone. I shrugged as I started to walk along the muddy slope on the side of a cliff, with trees here, and there. It feels real enough, but is it? The ground started to slide from underneath my feet. I fell, and got completely covered in mud. My hand grabbed something hard, and stiff, that felt like bark. With my eyes squeezed shut, and holding my breath I pulled myself out of the mud, and climbed the object. I wiped my face as best I could, as the rain barely hit me. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a tree, and a mud slide had just happened before me, and I saved myself from drowning in mud. I climbed the tree up a bit further, and laid down on a thick tree branch, and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with my back against my book bag, that was against the bark, and my face towards the sky, as a few random rain drops dropped heavily from the sky, and leaves on the tree from above.

I hit the ground in a numb state, and wondered what was going on. My eyelids shone red on top of my eyes. I felt the pain in my back, and sides as I moved to the left, and felt the ground squish, and slide underneath me. I opened my eyes, as they tried to adjust to my surroundings. I looked at the ground only to find mud. I looked up, and my eyes were adjusted to the light that surrounded me in the warm air, with the sun beating down upon me warmly, and welcomingly. There was a slight southern breeze, that whisked through the trees, and grass, and made it slightly sway, as the fine grass, and leaves on the trees clattered against one another in a soothing notion. I walked with the mud dried stiffly, and annoyingly on me. I came to an apple tree. I want an apple. I thought, and climbed the tree. I started to take an apple, when the tree was hit with something, and it went back. I braced myself for impact, as I clutched onto the tree. My head slammed against the ground, as the tree squished me. A trickle of something warm and wet ran down along my scalp, as I felt it go numb, as I waited for the knife of pain to stab through me. I heard something nearby. I got to get out from underneath this tree. I thought as I lifted it up, and rolled to the left from underneath of it, and dropped the tree, and hurt my hand. I ignored the numbing pain in my hand as I lifted my hand to the back of my head. There was blood running along down side my head, and upon my neck, followed by my clothes. I instantly became weak, and felt faint as I seen the crimson blood trickle down along my hand. "Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. It was Sonic. "I don't know." I said as I stood up. I started to see double, and stumbled a bit to the left. Darkness consumed me, and I was lost in the oblivion of nothingness.

Sonic's pov-

Shadow pushed me into this apple tree, and it started to fall. It hit the ground with a loud, crashing, 'thud'. We faced each other in our fighting positions. The tree started to move. We looked at it in wonder. A girl hedgehog, with a black, and red book bag emerged from underneath it. She was completely covered in mud. Her head was cracked open, and crimson blood ran from the wound. She brought her hand to it, and took it away and studied the blood. I went up to her. "Are you alright?" I asked her; worried for her. I need to get her help. "I don't know." She replied to my question in a monotone voice. She stumbled a bit to the left, and collapsed. I caught her gently in my arms. I placed her on the ground. I looked around for Shadow. He was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I picked her up in my arms like a baby and ran home to see what Tails and Amy could do to help her. What else is going to happen? I thought. First a boy hedgehog shows up in the middle of my home, and is unconscious, then her? What is going on here? And will the boy ever wake up? I wondered as I came to my house. I burst loudly through the door. "Tails! Amy! I need your help!" I called to them. Amy ran in, about to hug me, then stopped dead in her tracks. "Who is _she_?" Amy asked in an almost angry tone, with worry. "Don't know, but she needs help." I said. "What do you need Sonic?" Tails asked, then stopped dead in his tracks. "Another one?" He said. "That's two people so far." He muttered. "Bring her this way. Amy, and I will take good care of her." Tails said reassuringly. Then I followed Tails, with Amy behind me. We entered the healing room, and I placed her in the bed next to the blue, and yellow hedgehog. Tails, and Amy went to work as I exited and went to the living room and wondered if she would be okay. I moved my shoulder in a circular movement to help straighten it out. It was sore, among other things. I started to stretch a bit, and felt the soreness of pain course through me.

Shadow's pov-

"Did you destroy Sonic?" The Doctor asked. "No. There was interference. A girl showed up, and he ran to help her. I felt a strong energy from her. A lot of Chaos energy, but there was something more, but I just don't know what." I said, answering his question, in a bit of an angry tone. "Hmm… This gives me an idea. Bring the girl here Shadow." He said, in a demanding voice. "Humph. Chaos Control." I said, and ended up in Sonic's house. Sonic was in front of me, and I was in the living room. "What do you want Shadow?" He asked me, as he jumped to his feet. I ignored his question, and lunged at him. He flew back, and went threw the wall, and was knocked out. "Shadow!" Knuckles said. I jumped up, as he lunged at me from in behind, and missed. I landed, then threw a series of punches at him. I did a quick kick to his head, and knocked him out. Amy emerged from the hallway. "Sonic! Knuckles!" She cried. "You monster, your going to pay for that!" She said angrily, and pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer, and lunged at me. I dodged her attacks. I caught her hammer in my hand, and flung her into a wall. I let her be, and carried out my mission. I walked into a medical room and seen Tails with the girl, and another hedgehog, in a bed, unconscious. "You wont get them Shadow." He said then attempted to attack me. I used Chaos Spear and he was on the ground injured. I flung the girl over my shoulder. Her touch burned in a good way against me. It felt like a electrical, fiery, lava like current, that ran through me to the bone. I used Chaos Control, as I wondered what the feeling is about. I was back in front of the Doctor in his control room. "That was quick. Good job Shadow." He said. "Now bring her to a cell, and leave her be." He ordered me. I left the area, and went down the long hallway. I turned left, and went straight down to the empty cell room. I chained her up to the wall by her wrists and ankles. I left them loose so she wouldn't have to stand in her sleep. Then I left, and went to my room, as I waited for my next mission, and continued to wonder what the fiery feeling was about.

Chapter 2 Eggman's base

Your pov-

I opened my eyes. I looked around. This isn't Sonic's. I thought, and stood up. My wrists, and ankles were chained to the wall. This looks like Eggman's base. I thought as I looked around the room. Green, glowing strips ran along the wall in a horizontal position. The rest looked like metal. The chains tightened up, and held my arms up in a straight line in a painful way, and the other chains tightened up and pulled my feet out a bit, and held them there. Eggman walked in. "I'm Eggman." He greeted me. "What do you want from me!?" I asked him in a demanding tone. "I want your help, my furry friend." He said. "I'm not your friend!" I shouted at him. "Let me go!" I said in an angry, and demanding voice. "I will, _if _you agree to help me." He said, trying to bargain with me. "Never!" I said in a forceful way. "Then I'll simply make you." He said, and pulled out a green glowing liquid. He walked towards me. "Get away!" I said as I pulled and tugged to get away, but the chains held me. "Last chance before I put this in your system." I stopped tugging, and froze, and thought. What do I do? I don't want no stupid stuff in my blood. I want to have control over my body. Maybe if I agree to work for him, I can escape. "Well?" He pressured me. "I… Need to think." I said. "Very well. Shadow watch over her, and make sure she doesn't escape." He said, then left as Shadow came in. I stared at him, as my heart beat faster, and fluttered. I had trouble breathing. Okay, focus. What am I going to do? I thought. I have more of a chance to work for him, then escape, but if I let him put that liquid in me, then… I'm a goner… Unless I bleed it out. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head into my shoulder. I guess I'll join him, for now anyway. I concluded. "I'll… Work for him…" I said with barely any emotion. "Wise choice." He muttered coldly. He went over to this button and pushed it. The chains dropped, and I fell to my knees. It felt good. Shadow pulled me up, and I felt this electrical, fiery, lava like current run deep through me. His hand gripped tighter to my upper arm. It started to hurt, and I felt it loose some circulation. He pulled me along. We ended up in a control room with Eggman in it. "She's agreed to your terms." Shadow said. "What's your name?" Eggman asked me. "Cathy." I said, and looked down upon the floor. "As I said before, I'm Eggman, and as you may have already figured out, the one beside you is Shadow." He said in a calm, cool voice. I kept staring down the floor. "Well I think you should train her to fight. Shadow. You know what to do." He said. "I'll check in later." He added, then Shadow dragged me along. "I refuse to fight you." I said with no emotion in my words. He ignored me, and kept dragging me along. We soon ended up in a large room, with multiple training equipment. He let go of my arm, and walked a bit further. He turned, and went into a fighting position. He lunged at me, and I took the hit. I flew backwards and stayed on the ground. "I told you, I'm not fighting." The words burst out of my mouth. "Get up and fight _girl_." He demanded. I ignored his command. He roughly pulled me up, and took my chin roughly and made me look at him. The fire burned furiously between our skin. His eyes held burning consuming fire in them, but were cold as dry ice. "Do you want to die, _girl_?" He asked me coldly, with venom in his voice. "I don't care." I replied in a calm whisper, with no hint of emotion in my voice what-so-ever. "Well, since you don't care." He said, and threw me to the ground. He pulled out a gun, and pointed it to my head. He turned the safety off. He hesitated. "Shadow! No killing the girl!" Eggman's voice boomed through the AP. He put the safety on, then slowly lowered his gun. "Your lucky this time. Now cooperate, and do as I say." He demanded coldly, with venom soaked into each word he spoke. "Get up." He added in a monotone voice. I hesitated, then did as he said. "Come at me." He demanded. "But-" "Do as I say." He said forcefully, and coldly, as he cut me off. I can't hurt him, let alone even attempt to. I can't hurt the one I love. I'll lunge at him, but I'll purposely miss. I thought, and did so. He didn't move. "You aren't trying to hit me. I can tell by how your arm moves." He said, then added, "And _this_ is how you hit someone." He punched me in the stomach. I bent over a bit. He pulled away, and jumped back. I held my stomach. "And I don't train. I test." He said with no emotion in his voice. He lunged at me. I blocked a series of punches. "I'll hand it to you though, you can block pretty well for a girl." He mumbled as he jumped back, and pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "But how well can you block me when I use Chaos Control?" He asked, then disappeared in a white light. I closed my eyes, and sensed all around me. He was going to appear behind me. I jumped to the left of me, and continued to sense all around me. All of this took seconds for me to do. "You have more to you than meets the eye. So why wont you show it?" He asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked him, as he got the better of me, and I was punched hard in the back. Pain emitted throughout me. "Don't you know about the Chaos energy that courses through you?" He said, in a questioning tone. "What Chaos energy?" I pressured him. "Humph. So you don't know. Well this appears to be more interesting than I thought." He said in pleasure, and amusement. "So why don't you teach me?" I asked him. "Because I want to test you. Remember. I test. Not train." He simply said. "Besides. Even if you did hit me, it's not like it's going to do any damage, let alone hurt." He said. "Oh really." I said angrily. "I've had boys twice my size afraid of me. How do you think I feel!? Everyone fears me, which is why I refuse to fight!" I said out of anger. "So that's why you refuse to fight. Just so you wont be feared." He said in a monotone voice, with a certain calmness to it, with a hint of questioning. "So you are strong, and fast." He muttered. "Ya…" I said, with no more words to be spoken upon. "To bad I'm the Ultimate Life Form." He said, then lunged at me once again. I put my arms in front of me, and blocked his attack. I jumped back, then lunged at him. I punched him hard enough to make him fall to the ground, and cough up blood. "I'm _so _sorry. Are you okay?" I asked him, in pain of hurting him. "Don't ask your enemy if he is okay." Shadow said, then stood. "Or it may cost you your life." Then he went into a ball and spun rapidly towards me at a fast speed. I flew back into a wall, and had the wind knocked out of me. I coughed a bit, and laid there. "Why don't you try to fight back, and stay on your feet?" He asked me coldly. "Because there is no point." I said simply, and got up. I walked forward. "So to you life is nothing?" He said in almost an angry tone, but not quite. "Not exactly." I muttered. "It's… Difficult, and confusing." I said with a monotone like voice. Then Shadow started to use Chaos Control once again. He hit me in the back really hard, and I fell to the ground. He picked me up by the throat, and held me five inches off the ground, against the wall, as he choked me. I could barely breath, as I felt the fire between our skin course through me. His hand put more force, and I couldn't breath anymore. My lungs ached for air, but nothing was found. I passed out from lack of oxygen.

I opened my eyes to be in a plain, white bedroom. A white puff was on top of me, and my head rested on a white memory foam pillow. I sat up, and looked around. Shadow was leaning against the wall to my left. "What happened?" I asked. "You passed out. I guess lack of oxygen, and head injuries don't mix all that well." He said with no venom to his voice. "Come with me, _girl_." He said, as he referred the word girl to the foul odour of skunk, as well as referring it to me. He pulled me up, the fire between our skin emitted through me, as he brought me to the training room once again. "This time, your going to fight, and no more fooling around, and me going easy on you." He said. Uh-oh. I thought. I'm in for it now. Shadow disappeared then I was kicked in the back really hard. I didn't allow myself to move anywhere, or skid forward. I back flipped in behind Shadow, as he was about to punch me. I was about to kick him as he disappeared again. I ignored the stabbing pain in my back, and sensed all around me. He was planning to appear next to me. I dodged to the right, just as he appeared to the left of me. He jumped up and shouted, "Chaos Spear." As raw entities of Chaos energy flew towards me. I dodged them at a high speed. Shadow lunged at me. I jumped, and front flipped over him. I started to run circles around him very quickly. He soon fell to his knees, trying to breath, but couldn't, due to the fact that I was taking all the oxygen around him away. A red aura formed on him, and he emitted Chaos Blast. I was hit, and felt numbing pain consume me. I could barely feel anything physically. I forgot how to open my eyes, as I tried to find the right muscles to open them. I finally was able to as the pain started to come back, and Shadow was holding me down with his foot, as he squished my stomach painfully. I noticed that I had been coughing quite a bit. Some blood had seeped from me from somewhere, and I became weak as I seen it there. I most likely coughed it up. I grew faint, and started to laugh hysterically. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked coldly, angrily, and with five thousand pounds of venom coaxed into his words thoroughly. "Get off of me." I said weakly in between my laughter. He did as I said, and I curled up into a ball on the floor, as I laid on my right side, and swayed back and forth gently. "Doctor. I think she lost her mind." Shadow said. That's when I noticed that Eggman was up in this room, looking down upon us. "No… I-I hate blood. I h-have a ph-phobia t-towards it." I said, my voice shaky, and weak. "Okay… We found her weakness." He muttered to Eggman. "What? Blood?" Eggman said with no emotion. "Yep." Shadow said as he elucidated his questioning. I moaned. "Don't say the word." I cried out. "Get up, _pathetic girl_." Shadow scowled. "I barely have the strength to." I moaned. "Just over the blood." He spoke coldly. I nodded, and felt myself get really hot and sweaty. "Shadow, help me bring her to the medical room." Eggman muttered with no emotion in his voice. "No… Just leave me for about an hour. I'll be fine." I said, and crawled away weakly. Red lights started to flash and a robotic voice spoke loudly from somewhere, "Intruder alert!" A blue wind rushed around the room, then stopped in front of me. "Sonic." Eggman said in disgust. Sonic smirked at me over his shoulder, as his emerald green eyes peeked at me. Shadow lunged at Sonic, who countered him, and went into an all out war. Sonic was thrown against the wall, and Tails, and Knuckles showed up to help. Tails came over to me, and Knuckles helped Sonic, with Shadow. Eggman had disappeared. Tails helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I'll be okay." I said, as Shadow was knocked back into a wall. "Self destruct in one minute." The robotic voice from before said. The ceiling came down and landed on Shadow. "Common, lets go!" Sonic said, as he, and Knuckles ran up to us. "We can't leave him here to die." I said, as I ran over to where the pile of rubble was, with Shadow buried underneath it. I uncovered him, and found him almost unconscious. His leg appeared to be in bad shape, and he appeared to be in pain. I hoisted him up onto my back, and felt the electrical fire, that had a seeping burn, like lava, course through me to the depths of my body, heart, and soul. "Thirty seconds to self destruct." The robotic voice called out. I pulled out my red Chaos Emerald, and ran over to where Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were. "Chaos Control!" I shouted, as I got close enough to them that they would be enveloped in the Chaos Control. We were outside in a forest, far away from Eggman's base. "Nice thinking. What's your name?" Sonic asked. "Cathy." I replied. "I'm Sonic, Sonic, The Hedgehog, and this is Knuckles, and Tails." Sonic introduced them to me, even though I already knew who they were, but he didn't know that. "Hi." I muttered with barley any emotion in my voice. "Well, anyway… We should get back to my place." Sonic said. I peeked at Shadow, who's head was resting on my left shoulder. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be unconscious. He looked _so_ cute, and peaceful. I heard the footsteps of Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails, and I started to follow them. "Can I borrow your Emerald, Cathy?" Sonic asked. I handed it to him. "Thanks. Now everyone gather around me." Sonic said politely. Everyone obeyed. "Chaos Control!" He said loudly, then we ended up in this huge house. "Here. I can't believe Eggman didn't get it from you." Sonic said, and handed me the Emerald. "He didn't even check, let alone know that I had it." I said in a smug tone. Amy came out of no where, and started to hug Sonic. "Oh, Sonic! I was _so _worried! Are you okay?" She asked him. "Ya.*Choke* Choking me.*Choke.*" Then Amy let go. Sonic breathed in gasps. "So… What's your name, and why is Shadow here?" Amy asked, Cream, and Cheese walked into the room. "My name is Cathy." I said with no emotion. "Hi, I'm Amy. Hey do you perhaps know anybody named Hoganic?" She asked. "Hoganic! He's here!? Where is he?!" I said alarmed that my half brother was here. "Cathy? Is that you?" I heard him ask. I turned quickly towards him. I set Shadow down carefully on the couch. I ran up to him, and hugged him. "You're okay!" I exclaimed happily. "Ya… How's your head?" He asked me. "Okay?" I said, and started to play with the bandages on my head, that I never noticed that were there before. "Oh ya… Tails, I think Shadow has a broken leg. Can you check it out for me?" I asked him. "Uh… Okay… I guess." He said, and started to do so. "How could you tell?" Tails asked me after a few moments of silence. "It looked like it." I said simply. "But how does it look different?" He asked me. "Well it is swelled, and it looks out of place." I said. "Okay…" Then there was silence. Tails started to put a cast on him. "So you don't have anywhere to stay, right? Cathy? You can stay here if you like." Sonic said, breaking the silence. "Thanks." I said. "So what are we going to do with Shadow?" Knuckles asked. "Let him stay here, until he wakes up, and can walk good enough to go. Or whenever he feels like it." Sonic replied with not a lot emotion in his voice.

Chapter 3 With Sonic, and the others.

"Hey, has anyone seen my book bag?" I asked randomly. "Ya. One Sonic second." Sonic said, then a gush of wind blew, then stopped, then another one came, and Sonic was in front of me with my book bag. It was full of mud. Just like me… "Thanks." I muttered, and took it from him. "Oh, and by the way, if you want to take a shower you can, and Amy will lend you some of her clothes while she washes your clothes." Sonic said politely. "I don't wear dresses." I said. "Oh, that's okay. I have skirts, and tank tops." My eyes widened. "I don't wear _that _either!" I said. "Then I can't help you there." She said in a monotone voice. "Why wont you?" Sonic asked, as Amy crossed her arms. "Because I would never be caught dead with one, and I hate dresses, and skirts, and tank tops! Well anything that is girly I hate!" I said quickly. "Stop the god damn yelling." Shadow moaned. My head snapped towards him. "Sorry." I said softly. "Thank you." He muttered. "Why did you save my life?" He asked. "Because I care if you die or not." I said, and blushed. "But yet you don't care if you live or not?" Shadow mumbled in a questioning tone. "No. Not really." I responded. "You are strange for a girl, let alone a hedgehog." He muttered. "Human!" I said in annoyance, along with my brother. "Human?" He questioned, as he sat up, and held his head. "Ya… About that… Me, and my half brother, Hoganic are both human, and from Earth." I said, as everyone stared at us. "Ya… You see we went to this beach down at the end of our street, and Cathy found a Chaos Emerald, and we were caught in a white light that emitted from it, and we were sent here." He added. "Interesting. Hey, wont your parents be worried!" Sonic said alarmed. "Our parents are dead!" We both said with venom smeared into our words violently. "Sorry… I didn't know." Sonic apologized. I ignored him, and my half brother said, "It's alright, you didn't know." Shadow looked at me, in a sad way? "We should get you home." Sonic said. "I don't want to go home." I muttered. "What? I couldn't hear you." Sonic said. "I don't want to go home!" I shouted. "Why not?" He asked. "I don't want to wake up everyday, and go to school, then come home, do home work, then do nothing, everyday! Besides, I wanted this to happen!" I said, getting happy at the end of my sentence. "Well…" Sonic said, and started to think. Shadow glared at Sonic. "Well I don't see why not. Of course you can stay." Sonic concluded. "Yes!" I said overly happy. "Oh, and can you keep me away from Eggman?" I asked them. "Already planned on it." Sonic said reassuringly. "_Traitor_." Shadow sneered. "No, I actually planed it. I didn't want any stupid green glowing liquid in my blood, that controlled me. Is that so wrong!?" I asked. "… It's not wrong to fight for freedom." He finally muttered. He got up, and had trouble standing. I went over to him, and placed my arm underneath his left arm, as my left arm crossed over his back. "_Don't touch me_._ Get away_,_ traitor_!" He said with five million tons of venom soaked into his voice, as it smudged his voice, and words so it didn't sound like him. He hit me into the wall. Then my brother lunged at Shadow, and I jumped up, and knocked my brother down. "I don't need protecting, and don't bother fighting him." I demanded. "I'm your older brother, and I feel the need to protect, and fight for you!" He said, as he got up. "I know." I muttered. "But it was doing to my own accord!" I told him off. "I don't care." He said in an almost a demanding voice, but wasn't necessarily demanding. "Hey look, if you haven't noticed, I can do fine on my own, okay!" I said harshly. "Except when you see, or hear the word; blood." Shadow said, and I felt him smirk. I moaned. "Shut up! I'm working on getting over it okay!" I cried out. "Okay. Then if you plan on doing that, then I suggest you look at your pants, and sweat shirt, and get used to the colour." He said amused. "I love the colour, like the taste, and I hate what it is." I said. "You… Drank… Blood…" He said. "Not really my fault. I bit my cheek, okay?" I fought. "Whatever you say." He said in a monotone voice. "Oh, and when you say it you have to describe it, unless I'm already freaking out over it to have an affect on me." I said in a matter-of-fact way. "Can everyone stop fighting please?!" Sonic said. We all shut up, and looked at him. "Thank you." He said, and the lingering silence continued. Shadow started to leave. "Where are you going?" Sonic asked him. "The Doctor." He muttered. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked. "Don't worry. I'll be back for you soon enough, _girl._" He said coldly, mixed with hate, and had venom spiralled up amongst the words he spoke upon. And with that he left. "We wont let him get you." Sonic said reassuringly. "Ya…" I sighed out. "Hey, I have a t-shirt, and shorts you could use." Amy said, bringing up another topic. "Ugh… Ya, I'll wear them I guess." I muttered, even though I didn't wear shorts, but it would have to do for now. Amy ran upstairs, and got a red tight t-shirt, and short shorts. You have got to be kidding me. I thought. "Is there anything you have that is _not _reviling?" I asked her. "Nope." She said. I sighed, then took the clothes. "Fine. I guess I'll just have to wear them for now, and if anybody looks at me in a wrong way, then I'll get Hoganic to kill you." I said, referring to the boys. "I'll show you where the bathroom is." Amy said. I nodded. "Thanks, Amy." I said, as I followed her. We went down a hallway, and entered a door to the right. "The towels are in here. Just throw your clothes down here, and they will be dropped to the basement where the laundry goes." She explained, then left. I got undressed, and tossed my clothes down the vent like thing in the wall. I hoped in the shower, and took a shower.

I got dressed, and walked out, and down the hallway. I hid in behind a wall that stuck out a bit, and watched the others in the living room. "Common out Cathy." Sonic insisted. "I feel so exposed." I said, and hid behind the wall more. "I'll drag her out." Amy said, and came over to me. I squeezed myself into the corner. She dragged me out, and I didn't bother fighting her. I felt my face burn a deep scarlet red. "You look like a tomato." Sonic said. "Shut up!" I hissed. He chuckled. "When will my normal clothes be washed?" I asked Amy. "Soon." She said. "And how soon is soon?" I asked her. "Seventeen minutes." She said with a smile on her face. Why me? I thought painfully. I felt myself grow paler, but still felt embarrassed from myself being exposed. "Is there anyway you can make it go faster?" I asked her. "Nope. You have to wait." She Said, And smiled at me. "But I can make time seemingly go faster." She said. "How?" I said in almost a begging tone. "Games." She replied simply in a cheery voice. I have a bad feeling about this. I thought. "Truth or dare!" She yelled. Yep. I confirmed in my mind. Everyone started to gather in a circle in the middle of the room, on the floor. I decided to join them. "Truth or dare, Cathy?!" Amy asked happily, and excitedly. "Truth." I moaned. "Umm… Do you love anyone?" She asked me. "Yes. Sonic, truth or dare?" I said. "Dare." He answered. "I dare you to stand on your head for a minute." I muttered, and he did so. "Uh… Knuckles… Truth or dare?" Sonic asked him. "Dare." Knuckles said, not interested in the game what-so-ever. "I dare you to… Randomly run up to Eggman once we see him again, and slap him with a giant burger." Sonic said. That would be funny to watch. I thought. "I dare everyone to stop playing this game." Knuckles muttered. Sonic went into a sitting position. "So what do we do now?" Hoganic asked out of boredom. I went over to my book bag, and opened it up, and took out my drawing pad, and pencil, and eraser. I started to draw everyone in the circle. I was done just in time for Amy to get up, and get my clothes. She tossed them at me, and landed on my pad, as I was doing more detail in the drawing. "Hey…" I said, a bit annoyed. "Huh? Oh, sorry! I didn't notice you were drawing." Amy apologized. I ignored her apology. I removed the clothes, and finished up my drawing, and then put my material back in my bag. I grabbed my bag, and clothes. "Sonic, can you show me to my room, please?" I asked him. "Sure." He responded, then I followed him upstairs, to the fourth door on the right. He opened the door for me, and I walked in. The room was **huge**! It had a balcony, walk in closet, and a bed, and was _very _spacious. I heard the door close, and I set my bag down. I undressed out of Amy's clothes, and dressed into my own. I picked up Amy's clothes, and went back down. Amy was at the very bottom of the stairs. I handed her, her clothes, and she took them. "Thanks." I muttered to her. I have this strange feeling. I thought, as something pulled, and tugged at me. "I think Shadow is going to show up in five seconds." I said. "One…" My brother began from across the room. "Two… Three… Four… Five." He said, then Shadow burst down the door, and stood there in a fighting stance. "Damn I'm good." I said, as Hoganic stared at me in shock. Sonic came running in to the living room. Knuckles got into his fighting stance, while I felt someone tug on my arm. It was Tails, with Amy, Cream, and Cheese. "Run." Tails said quickly. I ran upstairs, and went to my room, and went out the balcony, and jumped down upon the ground. I heard crashing noises, and skin on skin impact. I snuck around to the back yard door, and looked in. No one was there, and I slipped in. I peeked out the door, and seen Shadow land on the ground quietly. He took off towards the woods. I ran to the living room. "He's way to strong." Sonic moaned in pain. "Ha, ha! You got pwned!" I said. "Cathy!" They all said. "But how!?" Tails asked. "I just slipped out the balcony door, and slipped inside. Shadow took off towards the woods. I should be safe for a bit." I said, with a smug look on my face. "But not long enough, _girl_." I heard Shadow sneer from the left of me. "Well… This sucks…" I said in displeasure. "Now. You can come the easy way, or the hard way." He said, letting me choose how hard this was going to be for all of us. "Do you really think I'll go easily?" I said in a disbelieving tone. "No. But I kinda hoped for it." He sighed, and flexed his hands. "But there is only one thing I would like to ask before we fight. Why do you agree to work for him? He's just going to deceive you in the end." I said in wonder. "He would never deceive me!" Shadow said in an angry like tone. "Yes he would. He probably plans to get rid of you once you get rid of Sonic, and he has me under his control." I said calmly. "_Liar_!" He accused me, and lunged at me. "I'm not lying to you Shadow. I'm telling you to protect you." I said, as I blocked his punch, and attempted to punch him with my other hand, only to be blocked. We held each other there for a bit. "You only want to protect yourself, like the greedy human you are!" He said in a disgusted, and angry tone, with venom mixed into his voice. "I may be human, but I'm not greedy. I could care less what happens to me. But I _do _care about you, and the others. I don't want to hurt them, let alone anyone else, especially innocent souls, no matter how much I want to kill them. I'm not exactly who I seem to be, Shadow. I'm not all bad, but I'm not all good either." I said. "But if there is one thing you would have to believe is that I would _never _tell you a lie. You just have to trust me. Please Shadow. Don't let yourself crash and burn, while Eggman crosses the finish line." I said. He just stared deeply into my eyes. His face solid, with no emotion. Then in a quick second it became bitter, and rage filled. "I don't believe you." He said in a bitter tone. "Shadow… She's right. He will, and _is_ going to deceive you." Sonic said, helping me out. "Shadow. I dare you to ask him, on you communication device that's on your wrist. You'll know if he is lying or not." I said. I looked deeply into his eyes. "Fine." He hissed. He contacted Eggman. "Doctor." Shadow began. "Would you ever deceive me?" He questioned him with an emotionless voice. "Why, no. Of course not Shadow." He said, in the tone that gave him away that he was lying. "You would wouldn't you!?" Shadow said, more than asked. He took off the device. "_You traitor_!" He growled, then threw it too the floor, and stomped on it, as it broke into quantities of machinery bits. "I can't believe I was so blind." He muttered under his breath, as he closed his eyes. He turned. He glimpsed at me one last time, then he Chaos Controlled somewhere. I hope he's okay… I thought. After all, Eggman was a part of his family.

Shadow's pov-

I Chaos Controlled back to the base, in my room. I'm going to show who backstabs who. I thought. I was planning changing sides. First step to do that is steal the two Chaos Emeralds he has, and bring them to Sonic. I know I can't do much, even though I am the Ultimate Life Form, but I at least have to try to make things right… For Cathy-I mean…! *Sigh* … What is wrong with me. Why do I think of her? Just shut up, and get the job done. I thought to myself demandingly, and continued out my mission. I went into the hallway, avoiding cameras. I soon made my way almost completely down the hallway. I made a right, and went down the following hallway. I soon came to a locked door on my left, and I looked around cautiously. I went next to it, and typed in the code: 112332JK778862 A light that was red, turned green, and the door slid open. I walked into the pitch black room, besides the shimmering lights of the Emeralds on the opposite side of the room. I cautiously made my way over to them. I went to touch one. An alarm turned on, and I quickly grabbed them, as I Chaos Controlled away before I could get caught. I ended back at Sonic's once again. I placed the Emeralds down without a word, then I went out the door with no words spoken.

Your pov-

A bright light filled the room. It quickly dissolved, and Shadow appeared with the Chaos Emeralds. He set them down, then left with out a word. I hesitated after him, as I held out my hand to him, and stopped dead in my tracks. Should I go after him? I thought. "Go after him if you want to… In fact, tell him if he wants to stay here, he can." Sonic said, urging me on. I ran out the door after Shadow. I caught up to him, and grabbed his hand. "Wait!" I said, as I crouched a bit. He tensed up, and turned to glare at me, with his piercing blood red eyes. "Shadow…" I began. I felt my eyes go soft, and my voice go smooth, and caring. "Do you have anywhere to go? Sonic said that you could stay at his place if you wish. Shadow… Please stay…" I said, in almost a pleading tone. He didn't speak right away, but I could see that he wad thinking deeply to himself. The wind picked up a bit, and I smelt the fresh, reviving smell of forest, surge through the air. I felt him place his other hand on top of mine. "I'll stay." He said, making his final decision. I felt a smile come upon my face. He attempted to smile back at me. We let go of each others hand(s), and went inside Sonic's house. I felt Shadow hesitate, but quickly follow. He leaned against the wall, close to the door. "We should probably find the other Chaos Emeralds before Eggman gets them." Sonic said. I pulled mine out. I seen Shadow's glow brightly in his hand. "We have four of the seven." I said. The Emeralds all started to have this weird ringing noise, and it bugged the hell out of me. I covered my ears. "Ugh! Somebody get them to shut up!" I said, losing it. "Get what to shut up?" Knuckles asked. "The Emeralds!" I said rather loudly, and dropped mine to the floor. I kept my ears covered. It didn't help me any. "Cathy…" I heard one of the Emeralds say. "Shut up…" I muttered. "… Water… Sky… Mountain…" I heard the four Emeralds ring through my head. "That is where the others lie…" They faded out, and the noise stopped. That's when I noticed I had fallen to my knees. "Finally…" I muttered. "Water, sky, mountain, that is where the others lie." I repeated out loud. "Are you okay?" Sonic asked, whom I just realized was there, with him touching my arm. "Don't touch me." I said with no emotion. "I think I'll be okay. Water, sky, mountain. That is where the others lie. That is what the Emeralds said." I stated. "You mean the Emeralds spoke to you?" Knuckles asked, alarmed. I nodded. "But how!? But-!" He cut himself off. "Knuckles… Calm…" I said, telling him to be calm. "Calm?! I am calm!" He said defensively. I just looked at him as in to say, 'you are so not calm'. "Fine… I'm not calm. But how can you talk to them?!" He asked me. "You aren't supposed to be able to." He added. I shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe I am somehow, in some weird way, connected to them, and I am able to communicate with them." I said. "Hmm… I wonder." I said, in a thinking tone. I focused on the Emeralds, and I felt energy flow through me. I somehow transported them over to me, and the spun around me slowly. I smiled. "I feel special." I said. They continued to go around me. "Cathy. Take an Emerald, and come over to me." Shadow instructed. I took my red one, and went over to him. He went next to me, and I faced him, as he faced me. "Now point the Emerald at me, and say Chaos Control." He demanded. "No. I'll hurt you." I said, already knowing what he was planning. "Just do it!" He demanded, coldly. "But-" I started to say, then was cut off. "Do it!" He said in the most demanding tone yet. I hesitated. "Fine, but if I hurt you, then it's your own fault." I said, with no emotion. I pointed the Emerald at him. "Chaos Control." I said without much effort. He flew back into the wall, and dust, and pieces of the wall flew everywhere. My eyes widened uncontrollably. "Shadow!" I shouted, as I ran to where he went threw the wall. "Ouch…" He moaned. I helped him up, as he flinched. "I think I lost all the feeling in my back, and butt." He said. "Are you okay?!" I asked him, worried. "Ugh… For now… Tomorrow, I don't think I'll be able to sit down on anything, let alone move without feeling pain, or sore." He muttered. "Why does everyone pick on _my_ house, and not someone else's?" Sonic asked, as he slapped his palm to his forehead. There was complete silence. "So… Can I use different C-" I began to ask, then was cut off. "Don't say it!" Shadow said, and ran to the other side of the room. My heart went through a shredder. "Shadow… Are you afraid of me?" I asked him. "No… I didn't feel like going through the wall again." He said sincerely. "Oh…" I said, my heart mended a tiny bit. "And try to not destroy the house anymore, Cathy." Sonic added on to Shadow. "Sorry. I barely even tried to." I said, then covered my mouth. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Shadow said, as he glared at me a bit. I removed my hand from my mouth. "And _**this**_ is why I refuse to fight." I said, angrily, but yet sadly. "What? Just because your strong, special, and fast?" Shadow asked. "Yes, but there is more to it. Don't ask… Please don't ask." I said. "And yes, you can use different Chaos Control." He said. "How come you're allowed to say it?" I asked him. "Because I can control it." He replied simply. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. He pined me to the floor. I didn't fight back. My heart beat super fast, and I felt the fire between our skin ignite. I felt myself blush. "You're no fun. You don't fight back." He whispered to me. His eyes filled with aggression. I flipped on top of him, and got off. He pounced onto me again. "Shadow…" I moaned. I stood, as I had Shadow attached onto my back. I lifted him. He slid down, and playfully punched me in the arm. I nudged him. "Fight me." He said. "No." I refused. "Then I'll just have to make you." He said, as he put me in a head lock. He started to tickle me. "*Laugh* Shadow!*Giggle* I swear, if you-*Laugh* Don't stop, right now, you are dead!" I blurted out, as I tried to not laugh, as I threatened him. He continued. I flipped him onto the floor, and I was finally able to breath, and not laugh. He lunged at me, and I dodged him. He threw some punches at me, and I blocked him. Please forgive me, Shadow… And me. I thought, as I punched Shadow in the face. I kneed him in the stomach, and punched him in the back really hard, and he fell to the floor, and coughed up blood. I felt horrible, and guilty. He got up, and lunged at me again. I reacted to his movement, as my reflexes kicked in full-fledged now. I moved my arm up, and flung it to the side, as I made contact with Shadow, and he flew to the left of me, and went into the wall. "Shit!" I said, and ran over to him. "*Moan of pain*" Shadow was in the wall. He pushed himself out of the wall. "Now _that _wasn't so hard to do now was it? Fighting is easy." Shadow said, with not much emotion. I felt angry at him. "Well, at least it's not killing you to fight!" I said, anger fuming in my voice. He moved a bit, and I had the reflexes to react to that, I moved my arms to protect myself. I backed away. "Dammit. Now my reflexes have kicked in. Thanks a lot Shadow." I muttered. "It wasn't that bad." He said. I poked him. "OW!" He screamed in pain. "It wasn't _that _bad?!" I said, almost in tears of hurting him, then added, "Ya right!" I stormed up to my room.

Shadow's pov-

She poked me. "OW!" I screamed in pain. That hurt like hell. I thought. "It wasn't _that _bad?!" She said angrily, then added, "Ya right!" She then stormed up to her room. Everyone glared at me. "What?!" I asked them. They all sighed, and started to clean the house up, except for Sonic. He came over to me. "Go talk to her." He said, almost demanding, then went to go help the others. I sighed, and silently muttered "fine". I went up stairs, and found the fourth door locked. "_Go away_!" She sneered bitterly. I attempted to open the door. It was locked. "Open the door." I demanded coldly. I pushed on the door with my body, and I felt excruciating pain go through me. Ouch… I thought in my head. I continued to lean on the door. The door flung open, and I fell to the side, only to be caught painfully. "What the hell do you want?" She asked me, as she let go of me, so I could stand straight. I closed the door, and pushed her up against a wall. Her eyes changed from a black colour to pink. "Before I say anything, I have a question. What is with your eyes?" I asked her, out of curiosity. She shrugged. "What about them?" She asked me suspiciously. "They change colour." I muttered thoughtfully. "Probably some mood thing or something." She responded softly. "… About earlier, I'm okay, really." I said, unsure of what the hell I was supposed to say. "You don't need to be upset. I asked for it anyway." I said, trying to cheer her up. Wait, why am I trying to cheer her up anyway? And why the hell does she make me happier. I'll figure that out later. I have to talk to her, because of _blue boy_. I thought, smudging his name brutally in my mind, as I waited for an answer from Cathy. Whoa, why the hell did I use her name, instead of girl, or her, or she, whatever! I thought. I focused on her, and my heart beat faster, as the fire between our skin blazed furiously. She was looking at me in the eyes, as she blushed a bit. I kinda started to blush too. Wait a god damned second, since when do I blush?! Well… She is hot, and cute, and- Holy mother of fucking god, Shadow! Shut the fuck up! I yelled at myself mentally. "I don't want to hurt you Shadow… Not now, not ever, but it's kinda too late for that… Since you were being so stubborn… I have this pain of guilt in me, for hurting you." She said, and she hugged me. I tensed up, and felt pain go through me. I froze up, not knowing what to do. I hesitated quite a bit, then hugged her back. "It's okay?" I said, trying to sooth her, but not sure how to. "I'm sorry… I know saying sorry isn't enough." She said, her voice on the verge of breaking. "It's okay. Really. I'm fine." I said, rubbing her back. She held onto me tighter. My heart fluttered, and I felt something with my heart, and I didn't know how to explain it. I found it hard to breathe. She let go, and I did the same. I wanted to hold onto her longer, but I didn't. She looked at the floor. "Sorry…" She muttered, her voice sincere, and apologetic. "I know… I forgive you, but you don't need to apologize for anything." I said softly, as I pulled her face up, so she would have to look at me. She pushed up against the wall, and blushed a scarlet red. It was only then that I noticed that my face, and me, entirely, was so close to her. I backed away. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked her, as I turned towards the door. "Ya…" She mumbled. I briefly nodded, and went downstairs to help fix up the house. "I'm coming." I heard Cathy say next to me. I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" She asked me. "How-? I didn't even hear you!" I said, surprised. "Ya… I'm light footed, and the silent type." She said, with no emotion. "I've scared people like that before." She said, a bit louder, and with a hint of amusement. "Who did you scare?" I asked her, as we went down the stairs. "My teacher, and a few guys in the class." She muttered. "It was kinda funny." She added, after a pause. She was smiling. I felt my mouth curl up into one as well uncontrollably. I bit my lip, and made my smile disappear. That's when I noticed we were in the living room. Cathy was an okay distance away from me. A bright light filled the room, then disappeared. Cathy was being held, with a sword to her neck. He was green hedgehog, with red eyes, and the rest of his eyes black, and fingerless black gloves, with spikes. He was wearing blue jeans, and had blood stains on them. He also had a scar on his eye, continued on to his face, on his left, and some stitches on his head. Three bangs hung over his eyes. "Let go." She said, in a demanding, but yet warning voice. He smiled, reviling sharp teeth. "Let! Her! Go!" I said, with burning, poisonous, venom, that smothered, and smudged my words, as I threatened him to let her go.

Your pov-

"Let! Her! Go!" Shadow said with, burning, poisonous, venom, that smothered, and smudged his words, as he threatened him to let me go. He held his sword against my neck even more. Shadow lunged at us, as a bright light enveloped me, and then I felt myself have no footing underneath my feet, then I felt the solid ground. The green hedgehog still had a good grip on me. Eggman was in front of us. "Good job, Rhylee." Eggman said, in a proud voice. "Now strap her to the table." He ordered him. He brought me over to this brown/bronze table, and placed me on it, as metal went around my wrists, and ankles. I struggled to get free, but it was no use. "What are you going to do to me?" I asked him, with not much emotion in my voice. He pulled out a green liquid. I instantly remembered this fluid from before. I pulled, and tugged to break free even more, and harder. Still no use. "Get away!" I demanded. He squirted the liquid a bit, then brought it to my arm. "No!" I cried out. He injected the fluid into me. I felt it enter, and spread throughout me. "When will it take affect?" Rhylee, the green hedgehog asked Eggman. "Almost immediately." He said. Everything kinda went weird. I could see, and feel, but I couldn't move. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. I didn't even feel my mouth move. I pushed myself harder to speak, and I heard myself moan. Then I moved a bit, then I lost control again. My eyes closed and I was enveloped in darkness. "She fights." I heard myself say. This caught me off guard. Then I heard myself snicker. "She was caught off guard when I spoke." This is weird. What is going on? I asked myself. "She sure is persistent, and strong. But I'll get her out of there, and take over fully, once I take over more, and get used to her system." I said, but didn't. It was me who said it, but not to my own accord. The metal that held me in place came undone, and I felt myself sit up. "Instead of Cathy, I will be called, Saber." The words came out of my mouth. Get out of me, and let me have my body back! I screamed silently. "Shut up!" I heard 'Saber' snarl, and I felt myself fly back into the back of my mind. I pushed back, and held myself at the half way point. Saber closed 'my' eyes, and held 'my' hand to 'my' head. "This isn't _you _anymore, it's _me_!" She said, talking to me specifically. I growled at her, and pushed harder for dominance, but we were tied. I flow through your blood. There is no escape, or fighting me. I heard Saber talk to me mentally. No! I shouted, and attempted to fight back, but no luck. She snickered. "Saber… I have your first mission for you. Destroy Sonic, and the others… And make sure you slaughter my latest assistant backstabber, Shadow The Hedgehog." He said. NO! I screamed, but there was no use, for I could not do anything.

Chapter 4 Pain of Saber

Saber got up from the sitting position she was in, and stood. Eggman tossed her a purple Chaos Emerald. She caught it, and said, "Chaos Control." As she was enveloped in the white light of Chaos Control. She appeared in Sonic's. They were all about to leave, when she Chaos Controlled in front of them, and stopped them. "Cathy… Thank god your okay." Sonic said, as he sighed in relief. I felt her smirk, and almost snicker in amusement. No! Get away! It's not me! Run! I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I seen that my eyes were glowing green, because of the fluid Eggman put in me that took over me. "Sonic! Get back that's not Cathy!" Shadow said, as I lunged at Sonic, only to be blocked by Shadow. Then she started to attack him. I tried to hold her back, but I couldn't do a thing. Shadow flew into a wall, then she started to go after Sonic, which Amy tried to help him, with no success. She was flung into Tails, whom was trying to find something useful. Then Shadow lunged at Saber, and me, and we flew into a wall. Pain came with no mercy, then eluded us, as it numbed, and Saber ignored it. She was still fighting, and she was winning. She removed the inhibitor rings from my wrists, and grew power. She started to beat the living crap out of them. They were soon on he ground, half dead, or unconscious. She pushed over Shadow, so he was facing the ceiling, and put her foot against his neck. NO! I screamed painfully. I felt tears stream down my face, from me, not her. "No…" I said, fighting her. "Yes!" She fought. I tried to drain her power. I gathered it up, then unleashed it, as the windows in the house broke. She almost fell due to exhaustion. "You're one lucky asshole, _Shadow_…" She said weakly, as she smudged his name, and inflicted venom on her tongue when she spoke it. She then Chaos Controlled with the last of her energy. She fell to her knees. "Back so soon?" Eggman said, with a questioning tone in his voice. "Ya… She prevented me from killing them. I was so close. I was just about to make the first kill… I was going to break Shadow's neck with my foot, but she drained me of my power, and I had to Chaos Control before I collapsed from exhaustion." She explained. "I'm going to get some rest, and finish the job tomorrow. She went out of the room, and down a long hallway to where a room was. It was the same room I woke up in after Shadow had choked me, and I had passed out from lack of oxygen. I started to feel extremely tired, as Saber laid there in the bed, trying to fall asleep. I should warn you now. I have a hard time falling asleep unless I'm tired enough. I thought to her. Shut up, and let me sleep. She thought back to me. How do I stop thinking? I asked her. It was something I have never done. You just don't think… It's simple. I can do it, so you should be able to. She thought back to me, But I never stopped thinking before. I replied. She pushed me to the back of her head very hard, and I almost faded out. I was too tired, and off guard to do much right now. I just stayed where I was, and went unconscious along with her.

Shadow's pov-

She pushed me over with her foot, and stepped on my neck, choking me. With one movement to the right side, and angle, she could brake my neck, and kill me. I thought, as I looked up past her to the ceiling, waiting for death. I never knew her body contained so much force, and power, and speed. I thought. "No…" I heard Cathy speak, and not the _thing_ that took over her. "Yes!" The _thing_ said, fighting Cathy. I felt a large amount of energy burn to the surface of her, and flew out. All the windows in the house broke. She almost collapsed. "You're one lucky asshole, _Shadow_…" The _thing_ said, with venom on my name when she spoke it, then Chaos Controlled with the last of her strength. I was able to breath normally again, and I felt really tired, as I laid on the floor. I closed my eyes, and let myself go, as I fell into unconsciousness.

I opened my eyes to see Tails checking me out. "Hey Shadow. 'Bout time you wake up." I heard Sonic say. I moved a bit, and I felt a lot of pain burn through me. I moaned in pain. "You okay Shadow? You don't sound to good." Sonic asked. "It hurts so much when I move…" I complained. I attempted to sit up, and ignored the pain, and soreness. I held my head. I looked around, and everyone was in bandages, and not all that well. "We need to help Cathy…" I said. "I'm sorry to say this, but… I'm not sure we _can_ help her. She's too powerful… It's a death wish, which is why the best alternative is to seal her in the Master Emerald… It's that, or kill her." Sonic said. "There has to be another way!" I said, not believing him. Sonic looked at me sadly. I glared back at him furiously. "She can bleed it out of her!" I said, getting to my feet. "And how are we supposed to do that?" He asked. "We'll find a way… We always do." I said, with a glint of hope in me. "Maybe if we showed her something that would trigger her, and bring her back, then maybe, just maybe she could win over that thing!" Tails said. "Or we could use the Master Emerald to cleanse her of that thing." Knuckles said, hitting his fist against his hand.

Saber's, and your pov-

I finally woke up, and it was late in the afternoon. I got up, and went to find Eggman. Is that any chance that you will let me have 'me' back? Cathy asked mentally. Nope. Saber replied simply. She sighed, and started to think about ways to win over me. I ignored her, as I found myself to be in the control room. "Ah, Saber. Just the person I wanted to see." Eggman said, as if I came at the perfect time. "I want to put you in my latest invention so we know how much power you posses." He said, and gestured me to follow him. I obeyed. "Okay." I agreed. He led me to a green tube. I hopped in, and it came down on me. He went over to the controls. The machine started up, and I was consumed in a weird energy, that slightly inflicted pain on me. It was over in a minute at least. "N-no! This isn't possible!" He said. "What?!" We both asked him, as the tube lifted up and disappeared over me, and I went over to him. Damn, she's getting stronger! I snarled thoughtfully. Good. She hissed back. "Your power… Is off the charts… Your growing stronger by the minute, but only in doses. Like when you get knocked out, or fight, you get stronger, and more powerful, possibly even faster." Eggman said shocked, then I heard a tone in his voice that signified that he was up to something. I glared at him in the eyes. "I'm not your guinea pig." I hissed at him. "Besides, I have a job to finish!" Saber said, as I screamed no. Shut up you annoying pest! Saber growled at Cathy mentally. NO! I want them to live! Cathy snarled at Saber. Well too bad! I said with venom, as I tried to push her back, but didn't succeed. I Chaos Controlled to Sonic's. Everyone was standing around, with the Master Emerald in the middle of the floor. "Get her!" Sonic said, and they jumped me. Shadow held me from in behind. Cathy fought to hold Saber, and not make her move a muscle. Cathy succeeded. "The servers are the seven Chaos… Chaos is power enriched by the heart… The controller is the one that unifies the chaos… I beg you Master Emerald help my friend be free of this thing that took over her!" Knuckles said loudly. A bright light filled the room. I felt a stabbing pain shoot through me. The white light dissolved into the air. I was cut open, and the blood seep from me. Shadow's grasp eluded me, and I fell to the ground.

Your pov-

I felt Saber slip away as I lay on the ground, with the green glowing, crimson tainted blood gush, out of me, trickle along the floor. "Knuckles… I thought it as supposed to cleanse her, not _kill_ her!" Sonic said, shocked and angry. "I… I…" Knuckles was at a loss for words. I coughed a bit, and closed my eyes. Saber was gone now, and I felt free again. I started to glow a bit, and I felt the stabbing pain die. The open wound was gone, all that was left was the pool of green glowing, crimson tinted, blood. It started to spiral up into a hedgehog figure. It became solid, and hole, as it had eyes, and fur. "I'm still alive… I'm free of her!" Saber said from the completely green hedgehog, that was tinted with crimson red, and with green glowing irises, and blood coloured where the white should be. Her voice was deeper then mine, and had a dark, consuming feel to it. She snickered evilly. "Now… To kill you all!" She said, as her eyes went wide with bloodlust. "Not on my watch!" I hissed, and jumped up, as I lunged at her. "You are never laying hands on them _**ever**_ again!" I growled, and punched her straight in the face. She stumbled back a bit, then she lunged at me, as I blocked and dodged her barrage of punches and kicks. I felt aggressive, and destructive. I lunged towards her, and grabbed her by the throat. I let the energy burn through me, as my eyes glowed a fiery red, and she was consumed in it as well. I let go of her, as she was lifted into the air. I came to be floating in the air as well. I felt like ripping her apart. I heard her scream out in excruciating pain, then it was brutally cut off. Green tinted blood splattered everywhere, and went black, and sticky. I floated down gracefully, as everyone stared at me in shock, and fear. I calmed down, and began to feel tired. Everyone was covered in the black blood, including me. A dark grey dust floated down, that appeared to be ashes. I started to think. I'm such a monster. What the hell am I? I asked myself sadly. I looked around the room as the scared, and shocked faces of my friends stared at me. I shook my head. I turned to Shadow, who was just shocked, and had no fear what-so-ever, but was very speechless. I bowed my head in regret, and in sadness. "I'm just going to get some rest." I said, and with that, I left.

Chapter 5 Free of Saber

I closed my door slowly behind me, as I jumped into the lacy sheets and puff on my bed I was given. My head sank softly into the foamy white pillow on my bed. I sighed sadly and closed my eyes. The event burned, and replayed behind my tired eyes. I felt a presence fill the air, and Shadow's scent consume the room. I felt a tear trickle down the side of my face. I heard soft foot taps against the dark hardwood floor. I felt Shadow's gaze on me, and the room was filled with silence. "What do _you _want?" I asked with venom stinging my tongue. "I… Wanted to make sure you were okay…" He replied softly. His voice carried in the air sweetly, and gently. "Do I **look** okay to you?" I snarled a bit. He sighed. I felt the bed shift as he sat down on the soft bedding. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes caught my gaze, and held them in his burning, but ever so cold eyes. "I'm glad you're free of that **retched** _thing_." He snarled, with venom staining his voice. His eyes looked away from mine, and upon the cool, shining floor. "Shadow… I… When I… Killed her, I… Well…" I didn't know how to ask him this. He looked at me, and seen the event hidden within his eyes. "They may be afraid, but they wont hate you, and they will still accept you for who you are." He said firmly. I smiled a bit. "Thanks… But… Who am I?" My head tilted to the side, as my face showed the curiosity of my question. He looked at me strangely. "How do you not know who you are? Do you not remember your past?" I sighed. "I remember my past… I just… Don't know who I am…" I trailed off, my voice saddened. "Humph. Interesting. I once didn't know who I was, and I couldn't remember my past. I figured it out though. I searched and found my answers." His voice was soft, but his mind was firm and somewhat in pain. Images flashed behind his eyes. "I could help you." "How?" I asked. He remained silent. "Humph. You don't even know." He sighed. "I'm sorry I don't. I wish I could. It sucks not knowing who you are. All the questions haunting your mind." "I'm use to it." I said calmly and closed my eyes. I laid down as I did so. He got up and covered me in the sheets. I didn't hear him leave as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

I woke to be in Shadow's arms. I felt myself go bright red. I jerked in surprise. He gripped onto me tighter. I felt the warmth of the hug and the current of our skin touching flow through me like a shock to my system. I went redder. "Sh-Sh-Shadow…" I stammered. He woke and let go, his face a light red. I shot out of the bed, and was a bit shaky. "Calm down." He said shyly. I nodded hesitantly. "What did you do?" I asked him nervously. "I just comforted you and fell asleep. I didn't do anything else." He replied with no emotion. He stood and walked out. I watched him leave and stared after him, on where he had left. I sighed and looked away. I laid back down on my bed, feeling the silky, soft sheets on my bed. My face got redder as I felt the warmth of me in his arms fill me, along with the electrical current coursing through me. I shivered in pleasure of it, and curled up and buried my face into my pillow. I began to wish he would have stayed and I hadn't of been so surprised. I sighed sadly at the thought. I eventually dragged my butt out of bed, and I forced myself downstairs into the living room. The place was cleaned up from the other day. I looked at the sun pouring through the window, engulfing the room in dazzling light. Everyone, excluding Shadow, gave me bright, welcoming smiles. I smirked a bit back at them. It was nice to be free, and in control of my own body. The images from yesterday flashed through my head and I felt sadness flood me. My small smirk disappeared and I leaned against the wall on the stair way. They all looked back to the TV. Shadow glimpsed up at me and came to me. I looked at him and turned red in the face again. I lowered my head, and looked at the ground. "Humph. What's your problem?" He asked. I shrugged. "Humph. Want to go out and walk around with me?" I blinked and got redder in the face. "I'd love to." I said happily. He smirked at me, and grabbed my hand. We made haste to the door and walked out. I felt the fresh air of the forest, in the early morning hit me in the face. I smiled. The cool air made me shiver. I suddenly felt Shadow's hand grip onto my hand tighter, the electrical current increasing. I looked at our hands and got redder. "Where do you want to go?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Anywhere that is away from people, and civilization." He smirked. "Okay." His eyes held mine for the slightest second, then he looked away and pulled me along as he began to gain speed. I followed and ran beside him, wondering where he was taking me.

A large clearing filled with flowers, and the sweet fragrance of clover was filled in the moist air. I watched a few butterflies flutter by joyfully, going from flower to flower. A water fall was off in the distance emitting mist into the air. The waters mist felt warm, but cool at once. Steam rose from the waterfall. I looked at Shadow. He was staring out into the clearing calmly. "It's so… Amazing." I breathed. A small smirk grew upon his face lightly and gently. "I know. It's a great place to relax." He said softly. I smiled at him. "Shadow, I-" I gasped as I was grabbed quickly into arms. I then seen Shadow on the other side of the clearing. Green arms were wrapped around me. Shadow growled. "Let go of her Scourge!" He snarled. I froze as he held me closer. "No can do stripes." He smiled and kissed my cheek. I shivered and struggled to get away until he brought a knife to my throat. Shadow went into a fighting position. "I wouldn't do that if I were you… Unless you wish for her to die." He hesitantly stopped snarling and stood up right. I looked at him begging for help. He closed his eyes looking away. I was picked up bridal style. "Chaos Control!" I heard Shadow say; then next thing I knew I was in his arms across the field from Scourge. I blinked. Shadow set me down gently. "Go back to Sonic's, now!" He ordered me demandingly. I looked at him worriedly. "Go!" He hissed hastily. I didn't argue anymore and took off back to Sonic's quickly. I soon seen the house come into view. I sprinted for it and burst through the doorway. Sonic looked at me along with Amy and Cream. "You alright?" He asked me. "Sh-Shadow… Scourge…" I said out of breath. He looked at me worriedly. "What's going on?" He pressured. "Scourge… Tried to get me… Shadow… Him… Fighting… Help Shadow…" I tried to say quickly. Apparently Sonic understood and rushed out of the house. I felt a heavy knot in my stomach as I collapsed on the couch. The girls looked at me. I looked at them then closed my eyes. "Are you okay?" Amy asked me. I shrugged and nodded a bit. "I think… I'll be fine…" I said, regaining my breath some. "Okay…" She brought her attention back to the TV. The door came down as Scourge plunged in. He smirked evilly at me. Amy and Cream hid behind the couch. I stood, ready to try and manoeuvre my way around this. He lunged at me and I lunged to the left. He got a hold of my leg and I hit the ground roughly. He dragged me to him a bit and grabbed my arms and dislocated my shoulders. He then picked me up and flipped open a teleported with a ring. He jumped in just as Sonic and Shadow rushed in. The next thing I saw was… Eggman's control room. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as Eggman's large figure came from the shadows and into view. I was dropped to the floor. I popped my shoulders back into their sockets; the pain starting to blaze through me with heat. I was pulled upright and then pushed into a chair that firmly held me with metal bars. I struggles to move but it was useless. Something was placed over my head and eyes. I felt splitting pain in my head as I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

Chapter 6 So Long Self

Eggman's pov-

As her mind eased into an unconscious state, as the machine that I had designed brainwashed her to the bare skeletal structure of her mind; I was setting up another machine that was going to convert her back into a mere child. A notorious smile curled and stretched my facial muscles, causing an evil look to shroud me along with a malevolent laugh that came crawling out of my chest. I then refocused myself and moved her unconscious body to the next complex machine, designed by none other than myself.

_What a __magnificent genius I am! This plan will surely not fail! That blasted hedgehog is finally going to be out of the way and I can finally build my Eggman Empire!_

I turned the mechanism on as it converted her from her teenage, seventeen (author's note: I changed the age of my character so if I mentioned a different age earlier in the story ignore it) year old self, to a mere child. When the machine was done it popped open, and I awaited for her to awaken to initiate my deliciously evil plans.

Her eyes soon opened and looked around; irises dark and emotionless as her eyes landed on me. I smiled widely as she slowly stood, and was much small in stature since she was a child.

"I am your master, Eggman." I spoke graciously, watching her eyes and movements. It almost seemed animated from her lack of natural communication and emotion.

There was a long pause before she spoke softly yet quietly, "Master…"

Another one of my notorious smiles had spread across my face; "Yes, your master. And as your master you are to do as I say, and we shall now commence your training."

She just watched me, her eyes still expressionless and emotionless as if her entire being was lost in a great, dark abyss, never to return.

"Come now," I cooed and held out my hand "we shall tend to your training."

My pov-

The training was over for the day and the darkness of night had settled in. My eyes stared out over the night sky, wondering what those lights were, wondering why they were there. I also began to wonder if they experienced pain today. Physical pain, the pain I experienced today while training against some robots.

_Was I like the robots? Could robots feel pain? What is a robot? How do they work? Why am I training what is this all for?_

I had no answers, and no emotions were really attached to this.

_What is emotion?_

I questioned and pondered, soon finding my eyes staring at my hand.

_Emotion… It is… feeling? What is feeling? Is it touch? When I touch my hand to the wall I feel… cold radiating off of it… Is cold an emotion?_

I began to feel a heaviness in my eyes and body that came along with a lack of energy.

_My energy is low… I am… Tired? Yes, tired… Is tired an emotion? Why should I care about emotion… Is caring an emotion? Do I care?… Care…_

My ear reflexively twitched back towards a noise. I looked back to where it came from and seen two robots, one gold and tall, the other silver and short.

_What were their names? Do I have a name? What exactly is a name? What does it mean?_

"You should rest" The tall, golden, slender robot spoke to me as they carried some boxes.

The silver one began to speak, "The Doctor told us to bring you to your room."

_Room…?_

They put the boxes down in their rightful place and the golden one spoke again "Come with us." He began to walk off with the silver one.

I slowly followed them and was led to a plain room with a plain looking bed. I looked at them then curled up on it. I heard the voice of my master go on over the intercom demanding that Decoe and Bocoe come to him immediately.

_Master… He sounds… Furious? Furious… What is it… What does it mean?_

I closed my eyes as more thoughts came to mind. The thoughts dissolved away when I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up to a the hum of electrical things. It was dawn and sun poured through the window onto me.

_Light… From the sun…_

I looked at the bright, burning ball for a few moments, somehow remembering that if I looked at it directly, or for long, that I could damage my eyes. I quickly looked away.

_Why is it so bright? It causes pain to my eyes… Physical pain…_

The words echoed in my head as I moved. My muscles then indicated me that they were sore.

_Pain… Soreness… Why?_

I then heard my master call for me to go to the training room to further practice and explore what I was capable of.

_What am I capable of?_

The words "good" and "bad" came to me as I sat up and started to make my way to the training room.

_Good… Bad… What is it? What does it mean? Why did it come to me? Where did it come from? Am I good? Am I bad? Or am I both? Can it really be used to describe? Describe…_

I was soon there and seen a line of robots, all in order, one after the other. My master stood beside me and looked from me to the robots.

"First we will take it one at a time, then multiple robots will attack, then we will see how you handle it." He spoke, his words were strong, and my mind comprehended them.

I looked out at the robots and the first one came at me as my master went to a farther, safer distance. I listened to the sound it made as it came increasingly closer with great speed in such little time. As it was about to tackle me I pushed my fist outward and it went through the metal and wiring. I looked at it and pulled my arm out. It was covered in cuts and blood began to come out of the wounds. It glistened in the light as it dripped to the silvery, dull floor. It was bright and brilliant against it. I seemed to "pop" from everything else. Even the walls seemed the same as they meshed together with the floor. It was all silvery, lifeless, dull, and boring.

_Blood… Is red… It came from me… The robot had wires and metal… It did not have this red substance… Why? What is the difference? I am alive? The robot is alive isn't it? It's animated, it moves, it does actions, some even talk… What is the difference?_

Another robot came forward and its tactics were different from its former, fellow robot. It had a gun, and it began to shoot at me. I dodged with great speed. It seemed to me as if I was moving as fast as the speed of light. I then followed suit with gradually closing the distance between me and my foe.

_Life… Death…_

I was soon close enough to punch through it causing it to shut down. I glimpsed over to my master then looked back to see my next target flying out of my reach. It began to shoot at me.

"Try using some of your powers." His voice was ordering, yet calm.

_Powers…?_

I slowly focused and I felt my first burst of emotion, fiery anger. I gazed at the robot and projected it out and I seen the robot catch fire, then it exploded.

_Emotion… Did I just feel something? This is different then touch… I felt… Anger… What is anger? Was it why that robot caught fire? Then… Would it really be emotion if it caught fire? Is anger a weapon? It… It felt good, so… Weapons feel good? Good… This is what good is?_

When training was over my master, Eggman as he called himself once, led me to my bed and ordered to rest, which I just arose from. It was still day time, the harsh sun lit up the world. I continued to peer outside the window and watched the grass glisten and glean as the light illuminated it. The grass swayed with the wind.

_What is it like to be out there? Why can't I go out there…_

I remembered my master saying after our second training session that I was forbidden to go outside. I looked at my bandaged arms. Some parts of the bandage was stained with my blood. The memory of my master saying that my body would b able to eventually endure the metal and not be able to get scratched as easily if I continued my training.

_Training… Why? What point is behind it…?_

My memory recalled my master again as it reminded me of what he had said; "All this training and all the robots are here to help me, and you take over the world. This world will belong to me, and I can finally have my Eggman Empire!"

_Why all for him? Why not all for me?_ _Yes… It will all be for me… I will make it mine…_

My heart sparked at this thought. More emotions arose in me, or rather, weapons. Anger, hate, bloodlust: it all began to consume me. I felt a small smile come across me.

_Yes… I will have no master, I will be my own master. I shall get rid of this "Eggman" person, then I will set an example of power… Then, I will control everything._

Chapter 7 Sacrifice

I let these "emotions" take over. With each pump of my heart these emotions enthralled me. I felt my form change, I had changed appearance. Instead of being the sand-like tan colour I had been with the black and red areas I was now black all over, quills sticking out everywhere. The tips of them were red. My entire eyeball was black while the irises remained a red, and I had a reddish-black aurora surrounding me. My fangs were longer and sharper, the quills on my arms were pointed out and formed into a strong blade. As the power embraced me I felt myself become stronger than I was before I embraced this "weapon". I touched the wall for a bit of support from the overwhelming amount of power and emotion that coursed through me. I almost fell through the wall which was when I noticed with the single touch of my hand I was able to disintegrate it into nothingness. I smiled wickedly, and with a mere punch to the wall I was able to knock it down and was free to explore the outside world.

_I mustn't forget about "my master". I can't allow him to get in my way… However, seeing him watch everything he wanted being stolen away would be even better, so I think it would be more enjoyable if I let him live for now._

I took off for the nearest group of civilization.

I seen the first signs of a rather large town when I got to the edge of the forest. I smiled, thinking of all those there, to set an example of, to demand power with.

_I'll kill every single last one. Anyone who defies me shall die, and I will be sure to make examples of them too. No one will be able to stop me. This power coursing through me… It feels so good. And I'm so thirsty… Thirsty for blood._

I approached the town quickly and seen a child playing away from the house, vulnerable, all alone. I hoped down next to her, she looked at me. A shrill scream came from her and I pinned her down and bit into her neck and drank her blood. My ear flicked and I was shot at by what I assumed was her father. I put up my barrier and finished draining the child of her life source. I laughed and lunged towards the dad and cut him in half.

_If this is so enjoyable now, its going to be exquisite later!_

I continued onwards with my "example".

Shadow's pov-

Leaning against the wall in the living room of Sonic's house, I was watching the news, which Sonic himself had on. I perked up when I seen a girl similar to Cathy. I remembered that we didn't know where she was so we were going to give a bit of time to show up before we full out looked for her.

"Faker, is that who I think it is?" I questioned and I seen him perk up to and study the girl who was murdering the innocent.

"I… I think it is her? This is bad, we need to do something!" Sonic jumped to his feet and rushed out the door.

With a sigh I rushed after him and we went to where Cathy was, if that was even who she is anymore.

When we got there the place was on fire. Sonic ran out and helped some people who were in trouble and I looked for Cathy. I soon spotted her and hopped up to where she was. We were on top of a roof to a house. She was watching the chaos and smiling.

I growled, "Cathy! What the _hell _do you think you're **doing**!?"

Her ear flicked and looked over towards me and smiled evilly and lunged at me. I dodged quickly and felt the roof give out under my feet and fell through. I got up quickly and discovered she had followed me down through the roof. Fire was spreading all around us.

"What happened to you?!" I called out and went to tackle her. She just dodged as if it was nothing.

"What happened…?" She sighed out then pinned me down faster than the speed of light. "You look familiar to me… Who are you? Do you know me? However this is rather pointless chatter since I'm just going to kill you." She mused, happy at the thought of killing.

_She doesn't remember who she is? Why does she sound like a child… Now that I think about it she is much smaller in stature than she had been. Was this the Doctor's doing?!_

I pushed her off and growled "Yes, we did know each other…" I went to get to my feet but she just pinned me down with her psychokinesis. I struggled to move and watched her.

"Well, well… It looks like I have a little mid-battle snack." She got on top of me and licked my neck.

A shiver ran through me and I growled "Don't you dare-!" I was cut off from the rest of my sentence from her driving her fangs deep into my neck. I felt her and heard her drink my blood.

_Dammit… I still can't move!_

I began to feel light headed just as a blue blur rushed over me pushing her off. I glimpsed over and seen it was Sonic.

_Heh… Helped by Faker… Well I can't let that be as it is now can I?_

I rose to my feet and we began to tag team her. We relentlessly pushed her back and out of the building into the open and continued to fight there. There wasn't much actual contact as for she was too quick for us.

"Faker this isn't working! We need to remind her of who she is, who she was… We need a different approach!" I yelled to him as I lunged at her but she sidestepped and pushed off of the ground landing far away from me.

"And how do you want to do that while she's trying to kill us?" He dodged some of her attacks.

My pov-

I watched the two chatter a little as I continued to hold them back, wondering what they were going to do, simply having fun with this.

_That black a__nd red hedgehog tasted really good. I think I'll satisfy myself with his blood after this little battle. I could end this all now… Nah that wouldn't be fun enough now would it?_

I lunged towards the blue one and kicked him into a building then looked for the black and red one wondering where he went to. My ear flicked sending signals to me that he was behind me. I quickly spun around and just before I could really react much he embraced me, my quills stabbing into him. I smirked knowing he had been poisoned with a very painful toxin.

He grunted a little and held me tighter he began to speak, "Cathy… Please… I know this isn't you… Please… Come back…"

I looked into his eyes and I froze and then it hit me. Memories of him flooded my mind and I slowly reverted back to my normal form. Other memories followed along with him, memories of the other; of home and my human life. Shadow then collapsed, I realized he was dying quickly. Tears flooded my eyes as I called out to him shaking uncontrollably, panic setting in, "SHADOW!"

Chapter 8 Rescue

My mind raced as my body remained frozen. He was falling unconscious quickly. I forced myself to move and I cradled him to me, tears blurring my vision. Glancing at the puncture marks my quills had made into him I struggled to find some way to help him. I looked to his eyes and they were closed his pulse was coming to a stop, I shook him unknowing on what action I could take to save him.

_Blood…_

The hollow word shook in the emptiness of my mind. I questioned it then bit into my wrist, blood gushed out of it. I tilted his body upright and opened his mouth and tried to get his unconscious body to drink it. I watched carefully and seen it wasn't working very well so I sucked some of my own blood into my mouth and then touched my lips to his and let the crimson liquid flow from my mouth to his. I massaged his neck to help get the swallowing response from his body. I pulled back and looked at him hoping he would be okay.

"Please Shadow… Open your eyes…" My voice broke and wet, warm, salty tears just poured from my eyes more.

I felt a bit of movement and I peered down at him. His eyes opened slowly and he lifted his hand up to my face and wiped some of the blood from it. I held him tightly to me realizing how much larger he was than me, but I disregarded it, all that matter was that he was going to be okay. I rubbed a bit of blood off of his face but more of my blood just dripped onto his fur from the bite mark I inflicted upon myself. His eye gazed and studied the injury.

"What did you do…" He questioned me quietly, "Why do I taste blood in my mouth…" He sat up on his own and started to stand.

"I… Gave you my blood… As an antidote to my poison." I looked away as I spoke softly, trying to control my voice and emotions.

He held out his hand for me and I slowly took it. He pulled me to my feet gently and I could feel his stare on me. I glimpsed at him hesitantly.

"You look like a child. Who did this to you?" His voice was a bit softer than it usually was. Probably just because of the poison he had in him.

"Eggman…" My voice muttered out quietly. I listened to it carefully; I groaned silently as I realized how much I actually sounded like a child.

"Well, let's go pay a visit to him and show him what we think of this." He smirked a bit evilly.

I looked at him a little shocked at his response. I soon softened my look and nodded at his decision. He grabbed my more intact wrist and chaos controlled us to Eggman's base.

"Doctor!" He growled out demandingly, Eggman quickly coming to his call.

"Ah, Shadow. What are you doing here?" He cooed and stroked his beloved moustache.

"I want this girl back to the way she originally was, or else !" Shadow growled coldly and pulled out his gun and readied it to fire.

"Th-then let me get right to work!" He scattered and tweaked his machine as efficiently as he humanly could. As soon as he was done he hurried me into the machine and turned it on. Everything faded to black.

Shadow's pov-

I watched her change back to her original self, only with the injuries remaining. Once the machine was done she remained unconscious.

_She must be exhausted_.

I lifted her up and held her bridal style and chaos controlled us back to Sonic's house. I found Tails and set her down on the table gently.

"Fox boy, her wrist. Fix it." I coldly demanded and sat next to her, back turned to her and Tails.

My ear flicked and remained turned towards Tails as he fixed her up, I picked up on the softest of noises that he made. He was quickly finished the task I demanded him to do so I brought her to the room Sonic had given her. Tucking her in tightly I leaned against a wall farthest away from her and hid within the shadow's where light wouldn't reach me.

My pov-

The sun shone over my eye lids giving a sense of seeing nothing but red until I turned away from the light and slowly peeked open my eyes as they struggled to adjust to the bright light that filled the room. I stretched myself out like a cat feeling my muscles pull at one another in a pleasing sensation. I noticed some soft bandage over my bite wound on my wrist which reminded me of what had happened disposing of the dreamlike feeling to the events. I pushed roughly where the injury was located and felt a soreness come over that area. With a small groan of protest I sat up wishing I could sleep longer.

"How is the wound?" Shadow's voice rang throughout the air startling me and causing me to reflexively jump. "Humph…"

I glimpsed down at it before giving him a reply, a shrug is all I gave him. I then gazed upon him before looking away once more and held myself beneath my blankets. It remained silent for awhile before he finally showed himself in the light and came closer to me. I looked at him for a few moments before looking away again remembering what happened in the past day or so.

"What's wrong?" He pressed to try and get something out of me from seeing the look on my face.

"I…" I began then found myself lost, mind going blank.

"You what?" He dug deeper.

"I… I Don't know…" I sighed out and looked away more. "I… I'm sorry…" I burrowed myself completely under the blankets so he was unable to see me.


End file.
